ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion/The Fame
, 2008 with a shoulder padded jacket (Haus of Gaga) along with a pair of shoes (Marni) and sunglasses by (Balenciaga)]]The Fame era started in March of 2008. The Fame era is divided into two phases, 2008 and 2009. 2008 featured a lot of catsuit and latex outfits along with her Origami Dress. 2009 was defined by the Fame Ball and many of her oufits from this tour in particular like her Mirrored Dress and the Bubble dress. Her early performances in 2008 had a lightning bolt on her face, which acted as a tribute to David Bowie. Lady Gaga is a natural brunette, but she bleached her hair blonde due to the confusion between her and fellow musician, Amy Winehouse. A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for "Paparazzi" was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. Media events & candids 2008: Gaga's retrosexual looks The gallery below is a preview including some of the most famous Lady Gaga's outfits during 2009. For the full list by month, see the links below. 2gui0m1.jpg|February 08-03-27 South Beach Miami.jpg|March April 10 - Opera Crimson Nightclub in Hollywood-2008.jpg|April 81161380.jpg|May 068.jpg|June 08-07-14 Miss Universe.jpg|July TheDome47-JustDance-2008.jpg|August Lgsunrise.jpg|September GoodDayNewYork-2008.jpg|October November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|November TheTodayShow-Dec15.jpg|December 2009: Gaga's style journey The gallery below is a preview including some of the most famous Lady Gaga's outfits during 2009. For the full list by month, see the links below. Jan15-2009-London.jpg|January BRITAwards2009.jpg|February 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|March American Idol.jpg|April WalmartSession.jpg|May Lady Gaga sparkling boobs top.jpg|June Kermit.jpg|July In Korea.jpg|August PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg|September BillboarWomeninMusic.jpg|October Music videos & concert tours FameEPK.png| The Fame: Part One IMG 9866.jpg| "Just Dance" (On set photos by Ari Michelson) Bdr1.jpg| "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (On set photos by Meeno) PKMV-002.jpg| "Poker Face" (On set photos by Meeno) LoveGame 01.jpg| "LoveGame" (On set photos by Meeno and Chris Probst) Vespa.jpg| "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (On set photos by Meeno) Paparazzi2.jpg| "Paparazzi" (On set photos by Meeno) NK-BDR2.jpg| New Kids on the Block:Live Future_love_bubble_dress_performance.jpg| Fame Ball Photoshoots Warwick Saint-01.jpg|Warwick Saint on Feb 12 in the Pieter Henket08.jpg|Pieter Henket on May 19 in the Aaron Fallon 06.jpg|Aaron Fallon on May 10 in the Candice Lawlwer02.jpg|Candice Lawler on May 20 in the Picture35.jpg|David C. Lee on Jun 11, 2008 in the Pierpaolo Ferrari-Malta.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari on Jun 25 in Gitte Meldgaard01.jpg|Gitte Meldgaard in August in the 5ff70069-e893-4e88-a24d-17c0dedec351.jpg|Mick Rock in August in the Kane Skenner 8.jpg|Kane Skennar in Sep in Schwarz11.jpg|2Vista on Aug 29 in MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) Manuela Cifra 01.jpg|Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) John Grainger01.jpg|John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) MitchWeiss2.jpg|Mitch Weiss (Dec 11, 2008) Ollie&Capaldi2.jpg|Ollie&Capaldi (2008) Stephan Schraps08.jpg| Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Armstrong 14.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (2008) Lindsay Lozon 1.jpg| Lindsay Lozon (Nov 19, 2008) Johnny Storey 06.png|Johnny Storey (2008) SarahLee.jpg|Sarah Lee on Jan 16 in David Venni 10.jpg|David Venni (Jan 22, 2009) Derrick Santini 05.jpg|Derrick Santini (Jan 28, 2009) JohnWright2.jpg|John Wright (2009) Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|Unknown (Feb 6, 2009) François Berthier 8.jpg| François Berthier (Feb, 2009) Tullio12.jpg| Henri Tullio (Feb, 2009) Philipp Rathmer 05.JPG| Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) Picture31.jpg|John Lindquist (Feb, 2009) Hidiro3.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (2009) Michael Wilfling 02.jpg|Michael Wilfling (Feb 20, 2009) SLAM004.jpg| Slam Photography (Feb 21, 2009) Walsh.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Mar 4, 2009) Sascha Eisenman 04.png|Sascha Eisenman (2009) Oriol.jpg|Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) MartinSchoeller5.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) Koch5.jpg|Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) Thomas Rabsch 10.jpg|Thomas Rabsch (Apr 18, 2009) Frank Lothar Lange 10.jpg|Frank Lothar Lange (Apr 8, 2009) Rennio Maifredi 01.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (2009) Lady-gaga-orbit1-233x300.jpg| Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) Matthew Rolston.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) Gaga-Glam.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (May 12, 2009) DavidLaChapelleCover.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) EllaPelligrini5.jpg|Ella Pellegrini (May 21, 2009) Tracey Nearmy 01.jpg|Tracey Nearmy (May 21, 2009) Kee.jpg|Leslie Kee (Jun 11, 2009) Lady-gaga-001.jpg|Chiaki Oshima on Jun 14 in AshleighSim.jpg|Ashleigh Sim in June in Testino5.png|Mario Testino on Jun 22 Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg|Oliver Rauh on Jul 26 in Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki on Aug 5 in On location photographers These pictures were taken before/during/after an event where Gaga performed in 2008 or 2009. Technically, they are not "photoshoots". Raleigh Penthouse Portraits 001.png|Raleigh Penthouse Portraits (Mar 27, 2008) Theo Wargo 22.jpg|Theo Wargo (May 15, 2008) Marcel Montemayor01.jpg|Marcel Montemayor (Jun 5, 2008) Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitators (Jun 21, 2008) D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) Robin Roemer 004.jpg|Robin Roemer (Jul 7, 2008) Christian Jakubaszek.jpg|Christian Jakubaszek (Jul 18, 2008) Georgio Wood 001.png|Geordie Wood (Aug, 2008) RichardYagutilov.jpg|YOUGOTTALOVE (Canada, 2008) Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) Severin Schweiger 01.jpg|Severin Schweiger (Aug 29, 2008) Dangershark7.jpg|David Richardson (Sep 16, 2008) Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) Andrew-001.jpg|Andrew Coppa (Dec 12, 2008) BradWalsh3.jpg|Brad Walsh (Dec 29, 2008) Liz Johnson-Artur 1.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur (Feb 4, 2009) Roba 01.jpg|Roba on Feb 24, 2009 in Collin8.jpg|Collin Erie (Mar 6, 2009) Bobula11.jpg|Kasia Bobula (Dazed Digital, 2009) WalmartSession.jpg|WalMart Soundcheck (May 9, 2009) GAY Heaven 01.jpg|G-A-Y Heaven (Jul 4, 2009) Links Category:2008 fashion Category:2009 fashion